


"I'll Always Love You."

by Tangled_Is_My_Life



Series: The Fitzherbert Adventures [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Is_My_Life/pseuds/Tangled_Is_My_Life
Summary: Abbie and Rosie are the two children of Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert.(A series of one-shots of their younger years.)





	"I'll Always Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: We Know Better -  
> When Rosie won't stop crying, Abbie takes matters into her own hands.
> 
> Timeline: Abbie is four and Rosie is two weeks old.

Abbie tiptoed slowly across the marble flooring of the castle, her bare feet cold as she walked.

Her baby sister had been crying all night and while her parents kept getting up to soothe her, they couldn't stay up all the time. "Don't worry, Rosie, I'm coming." Abbie whispered. Passing her parents room, she tiptoed _just a teeny bit quieter,_  just in case.

  
She came to the nursery and pushed the heavy door open, grunting with the effort. She leaned over the side of the crib. "Hello!" The four year old said, tickling Rosie's stomach. "What are you crying for?"

  
Rosie looked up at Abbie and snivelled, holding her arms up to be carried. "Well, I'm here now, baby!" She reached into Rosie's crib, and lifted her out. Rosie seemed to calm as Abbie bounced her, and snuggled her head into her older sisters chest. Abbie brushed her finger over Rosie's cheek, wiping away the tears that had gathered there, and started to sing softly:

  
_"Hello little baby_  
_You're a princess just like me."_  


She sat down on the wooden arm chair by the big window, holding Rosie close. 

 

_"I bet you're thinking maybe_

_Its a pretty cool thing to be."_

 

Rosie cooed, her eyes fixed on Abbie's face in wonder.

 

_"But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you_

_There a things a princess should and shouldn't do."_

 

Abbie's eyes began to flutter closed, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up to her.  

  
  
_"But you and me_  
_We, we know better."_

 

 


End file.
